The present invention broadly relates to an insect trap and more, specifically, a trap for flying insects within enclosed spaces such as restaurants, homes and stables. The invention further includes a method of trapping insects; dispensing means for the insect trap; and a process for the preparation of the insect trap.
Previously known methods for catching insects are largely based in the application of glue to a carrier, such as a paper strip covered with resinous glue which is then hung vertically in areas where insects are to be caught. The paper strip, having at least one adhesive surface, is stored in a cardboard cover and upon use is drawn out into the formation of a helix to expose the adhesive surface area for catching insects. Other known adhesive-type insect traps utilize large paper sheets which are generally covered on both sides with glue and optionally an attractant such as euginol. These large sheets are then suspended vertically in barns and stables or other insect infested areas.
It has been found that the known insect catching devices have a number of drawbacks. For example, they quickly become covered by dirt, dust, and other airborne contaminants and thereby lose their adhesive property; they obstruct activities around them; they are troublesome to hang up and take down, and with regard to the large surface area traps, i.e. about 0.5 m.sup.2, they disrupt ventilation, which in barns and stables is important for the well-being of the animals. Furthermore, the larger insect-catching devices have even been known to catch small birds, which, of course, is undesirable. Finally, none of the known adhesive-type insect-catching devices is particularly aesthetically pleasing in restaurants, confectioner's shops, and other similar locations where food is sold or dispersed.
Nevertheless there is a general demand for the elimination of flies and other flying insects, since they are known carriers of disease and their bites can be irritating and painful. Since the use of poisons, particularly in enclosed environments, for the elimination of insects is not a preferred alternative, the need for a safe, effective, easy and attractive means for eliminating such insects continues to be of importance.